Why be Enemies instead of Friends?
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Gwen's been getting ranted by Courtney daily since World Tour ended, and Courtney's been heartbroken and vengeful since World Tour. When they come together to help each other instead of hurting each other, they realize they could be friends.
1. Gwen

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

I got home from the movies to find yet, **_more _**letters from Courtney taped to my front door.

Ever since World Tour ended eight months ago, she has done nothing but send me e-mails, letters, videos, phone calls and text messages about how Duncan should be with her and not me and how I can take back stealing Duncan away from her.

I sighed and took the letters off the door and went inside. I opened all of them and read them all, then threw them in the shredder. At least I read them before throwing them away. I never meant to hurt Courtney, but I love Duncan.

I got into my bed and went to sleep.

Why had Courtney held a grudge against me? Sure, she loved Duncan, and yeah, I had kind of kissed him while Courtney and him were still dating, but it had been eight months and there's plenty of men in this world.

We started being friend-ish about when we went to Jamaica, and then Courtney realized about me and Duncan and she let **_all _**of her dark, deep and inner rage on **_me_**. She had filled my shampoo and conditioner with plane fuel, making me share shampoo and conditioner with Sierra, who hadn't been all joyous about it, Courtney had called me names, and she had socked me in the face a fair few times. I was actually happy to get away from her when I got eliminated in Australia.

But, even after the show ended, she couldn't sue me because her lawyers quit, so she instead wrote to me, texted me, called me, e-mailed me, and had even moved into the same town as me so she rant me continuously, without end.

I had to share a house with Bridgette because I couldn't afford an apartment, but she was in the Caribbean with Geoff for their anniversary trip, so I was on my own for three weeks. But, I didn't feel comfortable with Courtney close by.


	2. Courtney

**_Courtney's P.O.V._**

I spied on Gwen through my binoculars in my attic. She had gone to bed.

I growled and went to bed myself.

I was so heartbroken. Why had Gwen been my friend for a while then completely crushed me like that? I thought she was the only one on the entire show that actually liked me. I thought I could I could trust her. But, she took me by the only one I loved: Duncan.

She kissed him, then **_lied_** to me! When Tyler admitted to see them, a million thought raced through my head. From, "_Holy crap, I hate you all!" _to, _"I can't believe it. They betrayed me." _

From then on, my inner demons took over. I went ballistic. My pride? Gone. My dignity? Vanished. My love? Destroyed. My forgiveness? Not coming back. All that mattered to me was: **_revenge_**.

I had completely left behind my CIT senses and my sense of strategy, and had tried to throw our challenges to get rid of Gwen. I was starting to replace Heather.

I had hurt Gwen by calling her names, smacking her in the face a fair few times, and finally getting her kicked off in Australia.

Then, I had to get rid of Duncan, but I went first along with Blaineley. I felt so helpless and defenseless and heartbroken.

When I got to Playa Des Losers, all that ever happened was that I got horrible e-mails and letters and phone calls and text messages from the other contestants, my ex friends and enemies back home, and even from some of my family.

They said the most heartbreaking things, from, _"You bitch! You deserved to get kicked off, not Gwen!", "How could you!? Gwen was the most awesome girl on the show! She played fair, she was a strong player, and she won far more challenges than you! You get your way or you sue, you have to be SO __**annoying**__, and you won challenges by cheating! YOU BITCH!", _and, _"Courtney, I hate you. You are such a bitch! You f**king always have to have your way! You never consider the feelings or opinions of others, and you just don't f**king care! Go f**k yourself and go to hell and you die, BITCH!" _

I once had millions of fans, then, I had almost none. I still felt unbelievably pissed off at Duncan and Gwen. I could only rant Gwen into breaking up with Duncan. I didn't want Duncan, but I wanted at least my side peaced.

But, forgiveness? I didn't know what to do about that part of my situation…


	3. Anger

**_Gwen's P.O.V._**

I woke up the next morning and went to go make myself some breakfast.

I was getting the bacon out of the fridge when my phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"Gwen. As I've told you before, you need to break up with Duncan. It's not right."_

_"Courtney, this has to STOP. You need help. Like a therapist. But stop doing this. This is harassment. I can sue you for it."_

_"Fine, Gwen. Whatever you say. But, you know what's right…"_

I angrily hung up on her and threw my phone across the room. It had a case and didn't break, but I had had it with Courtney. She just couldn't leave me alone.

I couldn't stand it.

I just couldn't…


	4. Fight

**_Courtney's P.O.V._**

I walked to Gwen's home and taped a letter to her door, ignoring her advice from before. As soon as I did, the door opened, and Gwen's head popped out from behind the door.

"Courtney. Stop."

I scowled. "Why should I? The only thing you can do to help is break up with Duncan!"

She glared at me. "You don't even want him! Why would I leave him!? I love him!"

"Because you lied to my face and I nearly killed myself because of it! I don't know if I could ever even look at you two the same way again!"

"COURNETY STOP IT! If you want to feel happy again, THEN MOVE ON! YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALL YOUR LIFE! **_STOP IT_**!"

I froze. Never, in my time that I've known Gwen, has she screamed at anyone.

She realized what she said and she calmed down. "Courtney. You need to stop this. Only you can. We could be friends someday. But if you keep doing this, that's not happening and you won't feel peace."

She went inside and shut the door.

I stood there, in shock at her words. Would forgiveness be the answer?


End file.
